Naughty List
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Izuku surprises Katsuki in a way that will definitely land him on the naughty list.


**Naughty List**

If there was one thing that Katsuki loved to come home and see, it was the sigh of a specific type of bag on the kitchen counter. It was almost like a ray of sunshine after a shit day at work. Especially a shit day of work that happened during the holiday season. For some reason, villains didn't understand that when the holiday season started that meant they were supposed to curl up in a fetal position and hibernate until fucking spring or some shit like that. However, it seemed like they only got worse now that there were more pedestrians on the streets.

There were even more mediocre squabbles he had to help settle, like an all-out quirk brawl in the middle of the fucking street over a god-damned sweater. And the longer he worked the more he began to understand why the Grinch hated Christmas so much.

Deku had the day off though, which meant that Izuku must have had time to go to the glorious shop that wrapped their goodies in the very bag that had been left on their shared kitchen table.

Katsuki only hoped that it meant exactly what he thought it was going to mean. Because the bag in question belonged to nothing other then the beautifully sinful sex-shop the couple had stumbled across one night when they decided to take in the sights of the town.

"Fuck yes," Katsuki growled to himself before ripping off his leather jacket and laying it over the back of the chair. He debated briefly on taking his clothes off on the way to the bedroom where he was sure Izuku was waiting for him. He quickly dismissed the idea though. If Izuku wandered his way to the shop he likely had a specific scenario he wanted to act out—taking his clothes off risked ruining the illusion.

Katsuki could feel himself bounce slightly with anticipation and already hardening under the constraints of his jeans. It was moments like these he was grateful they were required to change clothes at their agencies because his costume pants would have felt like shit about now. With little hesitation, he opened up the door to their shared bedroom.

The sight was even more glorious then Katsuki's sinful imagination could ever conjure up even in the most vivid of wet dreams.

Izuku laid on his stomach on the bed, his green eyes were doe-like in their wide and innocent appearance. He pouted slightly and kicked his feet up in the air. Even if Izuku was in his normal clothing it would have been enough to drive Katsuki crazy, but it seemed his lover decided to decorate the cake today. He was dressed in robe of sheer red fabric lined with white faux fur. He wore a matching crimson thong and creamy white knee-socks. Around his neck was the normal red leather collar that he wore when he felt like getting rough.

The image of Izuku like that was burned into Katsuki's mind to the point he almost forgot how to work his mouth as all of his blood rushed south.

"You're late," Izuku pouted before sitting up on the bed his knees coming together while his legs still splayed on the bed leaving his front exposed. Despite the years of training, He bulked up but still remained lean in appearance. It always irritated Izuku especially when Katsuki teased him for being so much shorter still, but it suited the two just fine on nights like these.

"And I had been so good today," Izuku continued as he tilted his head down but continued to look up at Katsuki though the wild fringe of his bangs.

Katsuki had a love-hate relationship with this look. It was the look Izuku gave when he wanted something and it made Katsuki helpless. On the other hand, the look drove him wild and made him want nothing more than the wreck Izuku's pretty little face in the best way possible.

"Please," Izuku began to beg with a slight whine in his voice. He tilted his head back up to give Katsuki a better view of his emerald green eyes. Izuku stepped forward and moved up to his tip-toes to bite Katsuki's lower lip lightly.

That was it. Katsuki was at his limit. With little hesitation Katsuki grabbed at the ring attached to the collar around Izuku's neck, yanking the little minx down harshly.

"I'll be the judge of if you were naughty or nice," Katsuki growled into Izuku's ear and he smirked as he felt Izuku go week in the knees. Katsuki then began to work his way down Izuku's neck, nipping and kissing his way down to his collarbone, careful to not leave marks the paparazzi could see. His hands digging into the mesh fabric of Izuku's cover.

Katsuki could feel Izuku bucking and squirming against him, desperate for friction. Katsuki let him have that much, but the second Izuku reached to touch him Katsuki quickly snatched the wandering hand.

"Now, now," Katsuki breathed into Izuku's freckled skin. "You don't get to unwrap your present unless you've been a good little slut."

The dirty talk had come so naturally to them it had made them both laugh after Katsuki had accidentally blabbed it the first time he started talking to Izuku like that. Now, it was par for the course for them to dirty talk. It was almost more of a special occasion for them to not dirty talk. Which is why Katsuki already knew how Izuku would react to the prompting.

"But what if I want to be naughty," Izuku asked with his pout coming back. Izuku was always a brat—though and though. And tonight, it looked like he was ready to dial the persona up to ten.

"Then I hope you're ready for punishment," Katsuki said in almost a whisper. Izuku barely had time to breathe before Katsuki reached down to Izuku's thong and snapped the elastic around his waist, earning him a sharp yelp from his partner.

Katsuki leaned his head forward quickly to catch the noise in his throat, enjoying the taste and vibrations as they hit his tongue. When Katsuki finally released Izuku's mouth the male was panting and his face was now stained crimson while his mouth hung open.

Taking advantage of the stalled moment, Katsuki untied the robe—letting the fabric pool around Izuku's feet before picking up the man and tossing him on the bed. Izuku yelped again and as he fell back on the bed, exposing his stomach as his legs spread on impulse.

As Katsuki stood at the foot of the bed all he could think was: how the hell did he get so fucking lucky?

Katsuki wasted no time hopping on the bed then and continuing nipping his way down Izuku's chest, now being more forceful as these would be hidden to everyone but him. Izuku just kept letting out little whines and moans in response. Izuku would periodically attempt to grasp for Katsuki's hair, which resulted in Katsuki quickly growling and moving the hand down, lifting Izuku's legs to spank him for punishment.

Izuku whimpered and whined in response but made no move to attempt to move his hand again. Katsuki smirked.

"Well well, look who's being good now," Katsuki said as he began to remove his own clothing. Slowly, painfully so, as Izuku watched with hooded green eyes planting.

"Please," Izuku began to beg when Katsuki finally removed the rest of his clothing.

"Please what," Katsuki asked as he leaned forward to gently yet roughly as the same time grab Izuku's face in his hands and smoosh his cute face together.

"Please fuck me, sir." That was it. After all the stress Katsuki had dealt with this holiday season he was able to handle much more foreplay then this.

"Fine if you want it that bad slut," Katsuki growled before flipping Izuku over onto his stomach with a fluid and practiced motion. Izuku let out a little yelp with the motion but was so used to it that it barely affected him otherwise.

Katsuki wasted no time, already grabbing the lube and condom that was laid out nicely for him on the bedside table.

Katsuki was slow and complete in his prepping. Entering painfully slow with a single digit to earn a frustrated whine from Izuku. He continued like that with each step, each finger that was added was slowly followed by careful and precise movements.

"Sir, please," Izuku begged as he dragged out the name they only used in the bedroom. "I can't take much more of this I need you."

"You really are such a little slut aren't you," Katsuki began to taunt and watching how Izuku squirmed in anticipation. "So needy for me just off of my fingers, you really are something."

"Please," Izuku just whined again. He was panting as he looked back with his skin flushed and his eyes only half opened and filled with lust. "Please."

"What's the magic words?" Katsuki taunted as he removed his fingers which earned him another whine. However, and Izuku prepared to say the words Katsuki quickly took the condom out of the wrapper and put on the thin layer of latex before Izuku could respond.

"Please," Izuku started as he flipped himself over to splay his belly. "Please fuck me, sir."

Katsuki wasted no time then. Ripping off Izuku's panties and leaving his lover exposed. He didn't even bother with removing the knee socks as Katsuki lifted Izuku's hips off the bed and positioned himself before sinking hilt deep into Izuku's warmth.

They both moaned in unison as Katsuki began to move. Slowly at first but the pace picked up quickly. At that point, they moved as if it was some kind of choreographed dance. Izuku moved his legs up to Katsuki's shoulders so the later could sink in deeper and harder. Katsuki lightly wrapped a hand around Izuku's throat then, careful to not accidentally crush his bronchial tub but still press into the artery that gave oxygen to the brain and give the illusion of being choked.

"Suck a masochist," Katsuki purred as he began to sink deeper. Izuku could only let out gurgled and choked moans now as she let his mouth fall open slightly in his pleasurable daze.

Izuku reached forward for Katsuki and dug his fingernails in his back to encourage him onward. Katsuki let go of Izuku's throat then, focusing again on bringing them both to climax.

"Please, I'm almost—" Izuku began to cry out as his eyes began to squeeze shut, a tell-tale sign he was about to come.

"Come for me baby," Katsuki cooed before he felt the hot liquid splash against his and Izuku's chest. The feeling of Izuku clenching around him was enough that made Katsuki come over the edge as well, his vision going dark and ringing in his ears like a bomb had just gone off by him and the shock wave had taken over.

He pulled out then and flopped next to Izuku as he quickly tied off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket next to the bed. Izuku quickly set to work with a tissue to whip off the damage on both of their chests before throwing that away too and falling on the bed.

Instinctively they curled into each other and cuddled closely. Katsuki planting soft kisses into Izuku's curls and Izuku nuzzling his face into the crook of Katsuki's neck.

"Merry Christmas Kaachan," Izuku said with a smile as he pulled away from his lovers' neck. That same blinding smile that Katsuki had been in love with since before he knew what love was.

"Merry Christmas Deku."

* * *

BRK: I would like to clarify this is my first attempt at smut so it's probably weird and awkward. I apologize for that. But this is a Christmas gift and I wanted to branch out. So I hope it satisfies. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
